


Power & Control

by chwangdol



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: F/M, Femdom, M/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chwangdol/pseuds/chwangdol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BoA teaches Yunho how to handle the brat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power & Control

The text is simple, blunt and rude. Just like Changmin’s texts to Yunho always are when he wants something and is in a bad mood.  Except Yunho isn’t the one seeing it, and although the man understands and forgives all of his maknae’s actions, that doesn’t mean everyone will.

“You let him talk to you like that?” Boa asks as she nudges the phone across the table to Yunho, who was much too involved in his food to notice it vibrating.

“He’s in a bad mood,” Yunho explains when he finally sees the message, “He doesn’t always talk like that, just when he’s angry.”

“Still. You’re older than him, and he’s a brat. Why encourage it?”

“I don’t encourage it!”

“Why don’t I believe you?” she smiles at the look of distress she’s placed on Yunho’s face, takes a sip of her drink, flicks her hair out of her face. Yunho’s going to take a long time to think about a comeback for this one.

“Well I can’t just make his brattiness disappear! It doesn’t work like that. A brat is just who he is.”

Boa scoffs, “He needs to be taught his place.”

“You only think this because of how often he calls you short.”

“Not true. I think this for the good of humanity. Who tops?”

Yunho drools out some of his drink, “Why would you ask something like that? Why would I just willingly give out that information,” Boa wipes at his mouth and chin, watching with bored eyes as he attempts to change the subject.

“Yunho please. We’re closer than brother and sister. I play therapist, mom, and babysitter for you guys all the time. I’m practically part of the two of yours relationship. Now who tops?”

“We switch.”

“How often?”

“Changdollie made a schedule.”

“I’m going to forget you ever said that. Are you topping tonight?”

Yunho plays it cool, leans back in his chair a bit more, “Who says we’re having sex tonight? It’s not like we do that _every_ single night.”

Boa isn’t convinced. At all, “You’re both sex-obsessed, and there’s no way Changmin would spend a free night doing anything else. Now answer the question. Who’s topping?”

“I am.”

“And how does that usually go down?”

Yunho opens his mouth to speak, but shuts his mouth abruptly, “What does this have to do at all with Changmin being a brat?”

“I think he needs to be fucked harder.”

Yunho swallows, “Are you saying I’m not good in bed?”

She takes a deep breath, “Don’t look so hurt! I didn’t say anything like that, and if I did why would it matter to you? Listen to Changmin, not me. I’m just saying that I bet he fucks you harder than you fuck him, and he really needs to be fucked brutally without mercy.”

“We’re equally rough with each other. And I’m not comfortable answering these questions.”

“Stop trying to act like a chaste little princess, you’re perfectly okay with me asking these questions. You see, I have this theory, Yunho, wanna hear it?”

Yunho rolls his eyes, pretends to be annoyed and agitated. He knows Boa can see straight through it, but he has to try doesn’t he? “What is it?”

“I think Changmin tops you from the bottom.”

Yunho blinks at her, dumbfounded, but he tries to keep his cool, “I don’t even know what you mean by that.”

“He’s demanding in bed isn’t he? Scratches? Don’t try to lie, I’ve seen you in your afterglow every time we hang out late at night. He scratches, bites, probably pulls your hair. Bet he tells you exactly what to do while you fuck him. Tell me, how many times have you made him beg for it?”

Yunho dives into his food again, “I withhold from him all the time,” he mutters, stuffing his face to avoid talking further.

“And how does that go?”

“He has that look you know. Makes his eyes really big and sparkly and he pouts, and how do I stay no to that? It’s impossible.”

“I bet it’s not impossible. I bet I could do it.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

“Maybe I should.”

“What?” Yunho drops his chopsticks, stares at his friend across the table.

“Maybe I should try fucking, Changmin.”

“How?”

“Well, I have a strap-on. I could show up tonight instead of you.”

Yunho’s still staring at her, but now he looks like he’s pondering the idea, “If he’s not okay with it you’d leave, right?”

“Of course.”

“Film it. Or I guess… film him.”

“So we’re doing this then?”

“We’re doing it.”

 

Changmin doesn’t look too pleased when he opens the door at eight, expecting his hyung, and instead getting a short woman at his door.

“What’re you doing here?”

Boa smiles and lets herself in, “Yunho had a conflicting arrangement. Sent me instead.”

Changmin laughs, and Boa’s smile grows into a smirk. Of course he doesn’t believe her, “Well if you’re going to stay take your shoes off.”

She rolls her eyes, takes off her coat instead, revealing the attire underneath, and of course Changmin gawks at that. Scandalously dressed in only a black bra and matching black panties, covered by the harness and strap on, she’s definitely a sight to be seen, “Keeping the heels on.”

The jacket is thrown at Changmin, who’s still standing their, mouth hanging open and eyes wide, “You’re…” he finally speaks.

“Going to fuck you, yes.”

“And Yunho-hyung… he’s okay with this?”

“As long as you are.”

He’s silent a little while longer, puts her coat up with slow movements, “And you have a strap-on lying around why?”

“Stop prying into my sexual life.”

“Well you seem to be quite involved with mine right now!”

“Only if you say yes.”

Changmin purses his lips, looks up and down over Boa. She looks good like this, really good. Her hair spilling over her shoulders, hip tilted to the side as she stands on tall heels. There’s a serious look on her face, determined.

“And that’s all that’s happening here? Yunho couldn’t make it so you’re filling in for him?” he cocks his head at her, and now it’s his turn to smirk.

Boa laughs at him, “Are you implying there’s something else here? Favor for a friend. Not just filling in, teaching,” she takes a step closer to Changmin, “Now what will it be? Yes or no?”

Changmin lets his eyes sweep over her appearance one more time, “Yes.”

“Good. Get your nicest camera.”

Changmin blinks at her, “We’re filming it?”

“I said I was teaching, didn’t I?”

“So we’re filming it… for Yunho-hyung? To teach him?” he knows he’s being a little slow at the moment, but his eyes (and thoughts) keep going to the dildo on the harness, slightly bigger than Yunho’s cock.

“You’re finally getting the picture. Now go get the camera.”

“I will if you take of your shoes.”

Boa takes a step closer to him, making sure to let her heels make an extra hard click on the wooden floor, “How about you understand you’re not the one directing tonight, deal with the heels, and get the camera.”

It isn’t a suggestion; it’s a demand, and Changmin realizes that completely. It still doesn’t stop him from getting snarky, “Ah, I understand, you need the height boost for confidence don’t you? I’ll go get a camera.”

“You’ll regret that!” she calls after him as he ventures off to get a camera.

They meet back in the bedroom. Changmin hands her the camera. It’s a fancy model, expensive with HD capabilities that will most definitely be put to use.

“Good,” she tells him, “Now strip. Just your pants for now,” she turns on the camera, gets it to focus and finds the button to record. It begins just as Changmin’s stepping out of his jeans.

She nods at him, tilting the camera up to film his face, amused by the unease on his face, “Say hello to hyung,” she sing-songs, and Changmin rolls his eyes, “Fine then don’t. Get on the bed, hands and knees.”

Changmin complies with a loud huff, “This is weird.”

“Do you want to stop?” she gets a shot of his body like this, dick already half hard, which she narrates to the camera with a small giggle.

“No. I just need to get used to it,” he swallows. It’s more the camera he’s uncomfortable with than Boa. He’s never been filmed when he’s like this before, of course there’s always been “naughty” videos and pictures sent between him and Yunho when they’re away, but it’s never been to this excess. Part of him feels sexier, but there’s another part that feels slightly insecure.

“Good. You look good like this. Never really been attracted to you, but I can definitely see what Yunho sees in you,” she moves around to his backside,  “And such a cute, perky butt.”

Changmin glances back at her, not necessarily being okay with her being somewhere he can’t see.

She notices, pouts at him, “Changminnie, did I tell you that you could turn around?” she runs a nail over his ass, and the small contact sends shivers up Changmin’s spine, “Turn around and don’t look back.”

He scoffs at her, as if she thinks she can command him like that. If she’s filling in for Yunho, she should treat him how Yunho does.

“Oh, does Changminnie not take Shortie seriously? Maybe I should teach Hyung how to do deal with you when you don’t fulfil orders.”

Changmin rolls his eyes, but there’s a hint of fear in his mind. And that hint of fear is trying to hide the excitement at her words. It’s failing. He wants to disobey more, push her to her limits, see just how far he can take her, see how much she’s willing to deal with, “You’re right, you need a gracious amount of height before I listen to you.”

Her gaze on him turns to a glare, and she takes her hand away from his bum, “Well it seems I need a lot more as you don’t even listen properly to your Hyung. I’ll give you a few smacks for him too.”

Her hand raises, and Changmin’s eyes clench close waiting for the contact. The hand comes down with a loud slap, and the sting comes only moments later. A whimper comes up in his throat, but he doesn’t let it escape his lips.

The second smack comes without as much fanfare; the sting is still of the same strength, but this time he can’t help but let out a small noise.

“Oh, Yunho, I think he likes it,” she speaks to the camera, bringing her hand down on his ass once more, “Doubt he even feels bad for what he said. Do you feel bad, Changminnie? Apologize to me and your Hyung.”

Her hand comes down on his bum again, this time letting her nails scratch against his soft skin. His ass is moving on from the slight pink hue, closer now to red. Changmin whimpers instead of giving a direct response, and Boa draws out his noises by dragging her nails over the back of his thigh, leaving red indentions on the white skin. It’s not harsh enough to draw blood, but it gets her point across just fine.

“I’m sorry,” he gasps out, and her hand slaps across his abused ass again.

“For what?” she demands and gives him an extra hard slap before sauntering over to film his face, “Tell your Hyung what you’re sorry for.”

He turns his face away from the camera, refusing to look into the lens, “I’m sorry for not listening to you and making fun of-“ he’s interrupted by a hand grabbing his hair and directing his head towards the camera.

“Into the camera, baby,” she orders, and Changmin glares up at her.

“I’m sorry for not listening to you, making fun of you, and disobeying you,” he spits out his apology and looks up at her, hopeful she’ll accept his short confession.

“Good enough for now. You can apologize to me later. Now get your shirt off,” she backs away from the bed, filming Changmin as he pulls his t-shirt over his head, up on his knees on the bed. His ass is still red, the lines on his thighs faded to a pink. His hair is tousled, and there are tears forming in his eyes from the spanking.

She makes sure to get the entire picture with the camera, drawing extra attention to his cock now throbbing and leaking, “You see, Yunho? He likes the rough treatment,” she tells to the camera, then looks back over at Changmin, “Where’s your lube?”

Changmin gestures over to the bottom drawer one the side table, watching with large eyes as she retrieves it. It’s thrown against his chest once found.

“Prep yourself,” she orders, “Play to the camera. Let your Hyung see how much you want this.”

He grabs the lube, gets a good amount on his fingers, eyes darting to the camera focused on him. His ass already hurts as gets into a better position to finger himself. He winces, but does his best not to show his pain. There’s some stupid part of his brain telling him that as soon as he shows any sign of hurting Boa wins. He’s not exactly sure what she wins, but there’s something.

His moans are filling the room by the time he has three fingers in, and Boa’s watching with a smirk as she films him, “You definitely like being filled with cock then, don’t you?”

He does his best to glare at her, but he doesn’t succeed until he pulls his fingers out completely, “You told me to put on a show,” he pants out.

She laughs, “Well then, I had no idea you were such a great actor.”

His glaring continues, “Let’s just get this over.”

With a pout she gets on the bed, “No more enthusiasm? Your dick’s betraying your unexcited visage.”

Changmin takes a deep breath, “Fuck me already.”

“Stop trying to hide your eagerness and I will.”

“Not hiding anything.”

She laughs, “Sweetie I know you are. Now beg for it.”

Her laugh is cut off with a loud scoff, “If you think I’d really do something that degrading then you’re mistaken,” he tries to sound confident in his comebacks, but he can’t escape the want to be filled completely; it makes his voice shake and give him away.

“I said beg for it,” she demands and focuses the camera on his face.

He looks up at her and the camera with bored eyes, “No.”

“Then hands and knees again,” she helps him into the position, using as much force as needed for his defiance. The camera is set on the pillows in front of him, propped up so the lens points to his face.

He feels the dildo prod at his entrance, waits for the moment of penetration, not bothering to hide the anticipation now she can’t see his face. She pushes in, the tip, halfway, and then she stops. It doesn’t fill him. Doesn’t even come close to reaching his sweet spot.

He groans out in agony, closing his eyes at the horrid feeling of being teased like this, “All the way,” he growls out.

“Beg,” she orders again, “Don’t try to demand things from me. I give the orders, Changmin. Now beg. Admit how much you want it.”

A whimper and sob escape his mouth before he finally complies, “Fine, fine. I want it,” he gasps out, “Want it really bad. I want to be fucked hard and fast by you. I need it all, really need it.”

She smirks, “Because you like to be fucked don’t you? Not just by me, but by your Hyung too, right? I’m going to fuck you now, and you’re going to tell Yunho how much you love it.”

She finally pushes all the way in, and now Changmin can sob out in ecstasy. He lets his eyes meet the camera, licks his lips and grips onto the sheets before he speaks.

“God, Hyung,” he moans out, “You have no idea how good this feels for me. I love being stretched like this,” the dildo hits in just the right spot, and-” his arms almost give out from under him with a loud moan, “I love your cock so much, love being filled with it. This is nice, so nice,” he gets lost in the pleasure for a moment, and Boa jams her fingers into his hips to get him back on focus.

He moans at her roughness, and his arms finally do give out, leaving him in a mess with his ass up in the air, “This is nice, amazing, but it doesn’t even compare to when you’re fucking me hard and mercilessly. I can come just from being fucked by you, and fuck, fuck, Hyung, I’m gonna come soon, gonna come right now,” his words are hardly understandable, but he still rants on, letting Yunho know just how great he feels.

Boa fucks him through his orgasm, pulling out only when he begs her too.

“That was nice, wasn’t it?” she asks, picking up the camera and filming him in his post-orgasmic state.

Changmin flips over onto his back and looks up at her, “It was okay,” he manages, and she laughs.

“You just don’t give up do you?” she hums, moving back on her knees to film him from his ankles, “You’re almost glowing right now,” she tells him as she films up his leg, grazing her nails over his skin as she does, “I’m sure your Hyung will want to see all of you.”

He lets his breathing even out as the camera sweeps over him. Her nails on his skin make him shudder, and when they brush his chest he lets out a loud gasp.

“You’re so sensitive here,” she muses, “And you came so easily. Perhaps we should do something to stop that,” she smirks up at him; he glares down at her.

“I know what you’re thinking,” he tells her, “And it’s not going to happen.”

“But you have one?” she asks with a smirk.

“Yes. We do in fact have one. But I wont tell you where it is.”

She scoffs, “Come on, Changminnie. You want to last for your Hyung, don’t you?”

“It’s not for him. It’s for you.”

“I’m not the one who’s going to be watching this video. You want him to see how nice you look while you’re getting fucked don’t you. You want him to see you when you’re begging for release don’t you,” she watches his lips part as she speaks and smirks when she notices his cock hardening. She moves her fingers over his chest again, “Come on, baby, do it for Hyung.”

She focuses the camera on his face, “I’m sure he wants to see you get all that pleasure. Wants to see you fucked until you can’t think. And you need to last.”

He swallows, whimpers when she flicks a nail over his nipple, “Top drawer of the dresser,” he moans while she scratches her nails over his chest; it’s harder treatment than she gave to his thighs.

“Good boy,” she purrs out, and the praise sends shocks of pleasure through Changmin.

She slides of the bed, making her way to the dresser with grace, taking out the desired cock ring, “Knew you two would be this kinky,” she laughs out.

Changmin ignores her comment as she climbs back on to the bed, straddling his legs as she fits the ring onto his hard cock, leaving the camera on his stomach as she does.

“Going to have you like this, now,” she tells him, and coats the dildo with a thin layer of lube before spreading his legs with one hand, taking the camera once more in the other, filming him spread out like this, “You look even nicer like this, on your back, hair in your eyes, completely pliant,” she pushes in without warning, focusing on his face as he moans at the intrusion.

“It’s so obvious how much you like this,” she teases, “So obvious how much you like being filled like this. A little cockslut is what you are. You’re a brat to hide it, but it’s so obvious now. You tease your Hyung because you’re thirsty as fuck for his dick, and you don’t even know how to ask for it properly.”

Changmin moans, but doesn’t acknowledge what she says.

“Admit it, Changmin. You want Yunho to fuck you this hard. You want him to dominate you like this. Your snarkiness is you begging for him to be rough, isn’t it?” she runs her nails over his chest as she fucks into him, grabs his chin to force him to face the camera when he turns away, “Admit it, Changmin. You want him to be rough with you. You like being punished.”

He whimpers, and she pounds into him extra hard, “Yes!” he screams out, tears fall out of his eyes, and he moans out the rest of his confession, “I want him to be rough with me-“

“Tell it to him,” she orders, pointing the camera at his face.

“Hyung, Hyung,” he pants to regain his breath, withering and reaching for his cock, but Boa slaps his hands away.

“Hands over your head,” she demands, and he follows her orders with a short whine.

“Hyung,” he begins again, “When you grab my hips hard enough to bruise,” he moans out, “That’s my favorite feeling in the world, god I love that so much. I complain about it, and-and that’s because I just want you to get angry, want you to do it harder. It’s the same with when you pull me hair, and fuck when you tug it hard enough to make me tear up… it’s amazing.”

Boa is still pounding into him, hard and not giving up speed at all, she’s pushing his legs against his chest, testing his flexibility, “Continue,” she demands, “Tell him what you like.”

He whimpers in reply, “Boa,” he pants out, “Boa I really need to come.”

“You already got to. We’re not even close to being done.”

He mewls in annoyance, reaching for his cock again, and she slaps his hands away, “I said no,” she drops the camera, letting it fall onto the bed next to Changmin’s head. She grabs two handfuls of hair and pulls, none too gently, but not hard enough to cause too much pain, it’s enough to get Changmin to force his hands back over his head and stop begging her.

She thrusts into him several more times before pulling out and picking up the camera once more, “Up,” she demands of Changmin, and in his state he isn’t one to argue. There’s a completely glazed over look in his eyes, and she’s certain he’ll do just about anything to come now. She lays back on the pillows, watching Changmin shakily get to his knees beside her.

“Ride you?” he gasps out, breaths heavy and loud.

“So smart,” she compliments and watches him easily straddle her, lifting himself over the large dildo, “Same speed I had earlier,” he groans at her demand, but he sinks himself down onto the silicone cock none the less.

He’s still for a while, but after she bucks into him a few times he’s quick to reset the pace.

“Harder, baby,” she tells him, “Work yourself on it for Hyung,” she watches him through the camera. His mouth is hanging open, hair even more of a mess than before. She’s never seen him look so unkept before. Sweat’s making his skin glisten, and with each pant he fucks himself on the dildo, making his muscles strain in his worn out state.

“Boa,” he gasps out, “Please, please let me come now.”

“You’re gorgeous like this,” she tells him, “Stay like this a little longer for your Hyung.”

“ _Please,_ ” he moans out again, and nearly loses his balance on her, but he regains himself and stays still. She fucks up into him, and he screams out, a dry orgasm hitting him.

“Just a little bit longer,” she assures him, and thrusts up into him a few more times until he’s sobbing. He falls onto the bed the moment she tells him it’s enough. She continues to film as she relieves him of the cock ring, only giving him one short stroke before he’s coming all over himself, painting his stomach in his white seed.

His vision goes black for a second, but Boa’s voice keeps him from falling out of consciousness.

“Tell your Hyung you love him,” she sing songs as she focuses the camera on his face once more.

He pants out a quick, “Love you,” to the camera before his half-lidded gaze reaches Boa for a quieter, “Hate you.”

She laughs and sets the camera down before helping him curl up against a pillow and get under the covers. She ignores the cleaning step, deciding Yunho might like to come up to a filthy Changmin curled up in bed. He might find that shit sentimental or something.

The recording is stopped with one last shot of Changmin clutching on a pillow, sleeping soundly.

“Yunho’s going to love this,” she hums out before getting herself ready to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> This was way too much fun to write.


End file.
